Someone Like You
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: An realized, that releasing someone like Ritsu, will be the biggest mistake of her life, as for Masamune, catching Ritsu and meeting someone like him, is the biggest, most beautiful thing that ever happened to him. Just some bittersweet fluff.


Someone Like You

* * *

Summary: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

An Kohinata was a successful woman at the age of 30.

A popular international actress, voice actress and an admired Broadway singer, she had the world in her hands.

Adjusting get her dark shades, she smiled at the hotel receptionist before taking her luggage to her room.

When she reached her room, she swiped the card and opened the door, locked it, tossed her luggage on the floor before slumping on the bed and took off her shades.

" Ne, Ricchan, you didn't have to pay luxurious hotel fees just for me, you know…I can pay for this myself…" She chuckled to no one as she looked at the ceiling, then closed her eyes.

She and her Ricchan aka Ritsu Onodera, were the prefect couple _back then_.

They were childhood friends the became childhood sweethearts then went to the lovers stage.

No one doubted in both of their families that they were a perfect couple. Ritsu is the perfect boyfriend anyone else could have ever asked, he was devoted, loving, caring and a perfect gentleman, he may have some temper issues and a bit of an insensitive side, but any lover can overlook that fault of his. Knowing that he had a hundred more positive traits than his negative traits.

What's more, Ritsu is very good looking. With his brown hair, dazzling green eyes, full lips and a tall stature, he can beat any model in any contest. He was truly a beautiful man.

But what made her attracted to him was his attitude, he was nice, kind, also intelligent, fast learner and a true hardworker.

How in the world did she ever let go of that rare kind of a man?

 _How Can I release someone as precious as you?_

 _Why did I let go of someone like you?_

An opened her eyes as she felt her vision clouding. She wanted this. She chose her career over him. Since she was young, she had always been an aspiring singer. And her Ricchan supported her in that endeavor, just as she supported him in his editorial job. She witnessed it all, how he climbed and worked hard, even to the point of resigning from his family's business just to step away from the shadows of his family's influence, she saw it all.

She bit her lip, unfortunately, she wasn't able to support him as he ascended into becoming a famous CEO of Onodera Publishing Company, because that was the time that they broke up.

She clutched the sheets. She wanted to see him. She truly loved Ritsu. More than anything else. No man was able to replace him in her heart. And she never felt any closer connection other than him.

But she did a terrible mistake… she _hurt_ him.

Fame in Hollywood was an expert seductress, she was able to hypnotize her to join her famed world, full of luxury, admiration, riches, and connections…

It was excited and pleasurable at first. But as An went on living in excess, she found that underneath all its glamor is an empty, lonely life…

She cried when she realized it, the way her eyes looked empty after he boyfriend left her.

She had been living an empty, hollow life.

What they say is true… you will only realize a person's worth once they're gone…

And Ritsu… was really a gem from the start.

Her musings were stopped when she heard her phone ring.

Composing herself. She breathed then answered he phone.

" Hello? " She greeted.

" _Good morning, this is Tetsuya, Onodera san's secretary… I presume I'm speaking to Miss Kohinata An?"_

" You are… Oh, is Ricchan, I mean is Ritsu finished with work right now? " She asked.

" _He'll be done in half an hour. My lady, is it possible that we can pick you up in a few minutes? I apologize, but I wanted to take the liberty of reducing my boss' time as much as possible, he's a very busy man…I must inform you…"_

The golden haired beauty smiled. How sad…

" Of course. I'm ready anytime, just call me when you're in the lobby and I'll go down and meet you. "

" _Thank you very much for your reply and consideration. We'll see you in 10 minutes…"_

" Thank you… bye…" She replied and ended the call. She stood up. She wasn't really tired from thee jet lag. She was treated as a princess, her ride was smooth and relaxing. She was able to have a bath anytime and enjoy the luxury of champagne and exquisite food. Ricchan sure is a gracious person, paying all that just for her.

She went to her shoulder bag, took her brush and her make up kit, then went to the dresser and brushed her hair, applied her make up and smoothed her burgundy dress.

That's right…

They have to settle this once and for all...

* * *

Ritsu Onodera never knew what that he will be this successful.

He had graduated top of his class in England, finished two courses, became a rookie literature editor at first, then became the newbie manga editor in Marukawa Shoten. He had experienced the hellish side of life, a and making the best out of it.

And now, he was the famous and admired CEO of the Onodera Publishing Company.

When his eyes landed on a picture frame, a small smile graced his lips, it was a picture of two men hugging twin little girls...

His family...

Back then, life was so hellish and destructive, 7 years ago has passed…

It was painful, but he gained something out of it…

A very precious one indeed.

 _He was hurt by someone like her…._

 _But he gained a lover… akin ( a little bit ) to someone like her…_

He was about to take the picture frame when he heard a knock.

" Come in…" He said.

His loyal secretary Tetsuya came in, who bowed as he entered.

" Onodera sama, Miss Kohinata is here to see you…" He replied.

Ritsu smiled. " Let her in…"

And out in the open she came. He couldn't help but smile in admiration at his childhood friend and expressive ex fiancée. An literally went far ahead. She was more beautiful, more confident, more intelligent and seemed more fearless… and capable of handling her own accord.

While An stared in Ritsu in admiration as well. Gone was the shy and boyish aura that she had remembered. Instead, what she saw is a gorgeous, powerful man. His aura elegant and dignified. His steps graceful yet confident and filled with charisma. He was beautiful, he was strong, he was fierce, he was brilliant. That is what she sees now… a man with prestige and astute power that many men would want to covet.

In truth, she was expecting him to hate her, knowing his temper and his long hatred, but she never saw any of that hostility in his dazzling green eyes, instead, it was pure gladness… and happiness.

" It's good to see you An…" He greeted as he enveloped her in a hug. An noted that his shoulders became wider and he became taller. And… He doesn't stutter anymore.

And that white formal suite… it really made him stand out.

" Me too… Ricchan…" She replied meekly.

Ritsu chuckled as he patted her head. " What's with you? I thought we had gotten over our shy factor? "

An pouted. " I thought you have changed? It seemed that you're still the temperature tantrum teasy pie that I have come to know. "

He laughed. " Old habits die hard. Come on! I have a couple of hours break. Let's go to our favorite coffee shop, An. "

Her face became serious. " Ricchan… you know…"

" I know…" Ritsu smiled. " I know why you wanted to see me. "

* * *

It had always been their favourite coffee shop. The Lakeside floating Café, they had been here most of the time, Evers incentives they were in junior high. The owner, Mr. Shujiro knew them so well and his business became popular as the years went by, but when he saw his favourite couple, he was overjoyed. He treated An and Ritsu as his favourite regulars, so when the two of them came in, he immediately asked his waitress to direct them to their favourite place. The floating hut, which was at the end of the restaurant, it was a bit secluded, but Ritsu and An loved it because they were near the miniature waterfalls filled with different coloured flowers with different butterflies flying over it. For the both of them, the lovely decorated miniature waterfalls seemed to calm them.

" Still the same order for you two? " Mr. Shujiro smiled.

" Yes." An and Ritsu replied.

They sat and relaxed in their place, both of them enjoying the scenery, that is until An spoke.

" I heard from your Mom that you got married. " She started.

Ritsu nodded and smiled. " Yeah, to a _man,_ actually. I couldn't even believe it myself. " He laughed. " I never thought that I will fall for Masamune Takano! That asshole of a man, and my boss! Can you believe it? "

An couldn't help but snicker. " Isn't that a far cry from your type? "

 _God… why did I release someone like you?_ She missed this, she missed how straight forward Ritsu is.

" I know! And here I am, I thought that I'm straight all this time. Never knew I had it in me. I mean, my husband is callous, a hard ass, torturer, a bully, insensitive jerk, tyrannical and all…but…He is sweet, nice, kind hearted, devoted, loving and caring. Strongest person and dependable and very very talented… and loved every cell in my body. " He said proudly as he looked at her. " I couldn't ask for a better partner in life…"

She saw the life and happiness in those beautiful green orbs. The spark and fun mirrored in those pools. An couldn't help but envy the man whom Ritsu married. Ricchan wasn't the lucky one. That Takano man was lucky to have him. Ricchan is precious being…a very very precious being indeed.

His ex fiancée lowered her eyelids as she put her hand over his. " I've been wanting to tell this to you for the past 7 years… Ritsu… I truly am very… very… _sorry…_ "

 _I'm truly sorry… for letting go of someone like you…_ She wanted to add.

Ritsu smiled in understanding. " I know you regretted it. I can see it in your eyes…"

Tears started to pool on her eyelids.

The waitress came and put their orders without saying a word then walked away hastily.

" I'm so sorry Ricchan… for all those years…" She said as she took his hand in hers and kissed it as her tears fell on her cheeks. " I was so consumed with my dreams, willing to sacrifice my all just to get it… I got it… but I lost you… I lost the most precious man in my life…"

Ritsu halfsmiled as he held her closer. " I understand, An, you were young, we were young, we both wanted to reach our dreams. I didn't quite get it at first, and I was so angry at you for betraying me. But as I grew up, I began to know why. I became open minded and understanding of the situation, why you did it and why you left me…"

She sniffed. " I'm so scared of facing you… all those years… I'm too afraid to even contact you on the phone..."

" Me too... if it wasn't for my husband, I will still hate you. "

She smiled. " Do you still hate me? "

He released her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. " No… " He replied honestly. " How could I? When you're the reason why I met the love of my life? "

The golden haired beauty let out a bitter smile as she hiccupped. " You know… deep down. I'm still expecting you to run to me… to choose me… is it possible… That you can still choose… me? Can I? Can I be the _one? Again?_ "

The brunette man looked at her in the eye. " You still have a soft spot in my heart. And you'll always be my friend and a sister to me… but I'm sorry… An… I could… never love you the same way as before…"

Another batch of tears came out. It's painful… so… painful…

Ritsu hugged her and soothed her back. An knew, that there is no way that she will be able to have Ritsu again, she saw it in his eyes. The love… the devotion… the loyalty in his eyes… and the happiness…

It hurts that she doesn't _own_ those feelings anymore.

He released her, took a napkin and wiped her tears. " I'm sorry…" He apologized.

An halfsmiled. " You shouldn't, I'm the one who wanted this… I'm the one who _hurt_ you…"

He stared at her with apologetic eyes. " Still, I'm sorry for hurting you. " He said as he wiped her tears with his index finger this time. " I truly hope that you'll find your _true soulmate_ An, and I'm sorry that it's not _me_ anymore. "

" You know, all these years, I truly wish I could turn back the time…"

" I do too… but I guess… some things aren't really destined… just like…"

" Just like us…"

" Yes…" Ritsu concluded. " _Just like us_ …"

After their emotional ending, An decided to drink her hot chocolate in a fast manner ( Not wanting to bear the pain of being rejected by her for,er lover) and decided to just pack her red velvet cake and decided go. Ritsu nodded in understanding but before she went out, he gave her an invitation.

" My daughters will have a birthday party this Saturday. " He said. " It's up to you to come or not, but I truly wish you would. My daughters love your voice, they heard you singing in Princess Cupcake movie that we watched a month ago. I wanted to tell them that I know the voice actress just to see their reactions, but I wanted to surprise them. You're the voice actress of Princess Cupcake, right? That movie earned billions in the box office. You're truly a gifted singer, An."

An smiled. " Thank you, Yes… that's me, I lent my voice to Princess Cupcake. I'll … think about it… about coming for your daughters' birthday, I mean. "

" Thank you…"

An nodded and turned her back on him. It hurt so much…

" And An? "

She looked back at him.

He smiled serenely at her.

" Thank you… for teaching me how to truly fall in love… and for meeting _someone like you.._ "

An halfsmiled. " Me too… I thank God for as well… for meeting _someone like you…_ "

* * *

Ritsu looked at his watch and snickered.

" Masamune, how long are you going to hide behind that potted ficus? " Ritsu asked as he crossed his legs.

Not feeling any guilt or whatsoever, Masamune stepped out, took out his dark hood to reveal his handsome features and sat across his husband.

" How long have you been listening ? " He asked again.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes as he snatched his lover's cup and drank on it. " Long enough to hear you reject her and end up things between you."

The brunette smiled. " I told you I'm going to meet her didn't I? "

" I know… but still… " He looked away.

Ritsu giggled. " Aw, Masamune are you still bothered that I will turn my back on you, choose her and elope with her? "

He glared at his lover. " Don't you _dare_. And I told you before. You're mine. I will haunt you and follow you around the globe, I won't _risk losing you,_ Ritsu, ever."

The brunette blushed. " That's too much. "

" I'm madly in with love you, what can I say?"

Ritsu blushed even more. " I chose you, didn't I? What are you afraid for? "

Masamune took Ritsu's hand and kissed it.

" I know… that's why I'm glad… the moment I saw you, you were an emotional wreck. I didn't know how should I fix you, how can I fix you. You were so broken, love. And I'm happy that I was the one that picked up the pieces and put you back to the way you were before. "

" You were broken too…"

The hazel eyed man grinned. " I know, and you fixed me too… in your own way… you're the only one that made me feel loved and treasured and you stayed with me, no matter what happens. How can I release someone like you? "

The brunette man smiled gently. "I know… even me... I could never let go of _sone one like you..._ I love you Masamune… "

" I love you too… Ritsu… I know I should get mad at your ex fiancée for hurting you and leaving you… But I couldn't feel any anger or resentment towards her…" He said as he held him close and kissed his forehead.

" Why?"

" Because if it weren't for her, I never would've met _someone like you…"_

* * *

" Daddy, why did you bring the plasma TV in the garden? " 3 year old Risa Takano asked her dad as she blinked her green eyes cutely.

Ritsu smiled as he took his daughter in his arms and kissed her cheeks.

" Because someone offered a _free gift_ of Princess Cupcake musical to my little princess." He replied as he fixed her yellow dress.

Risa widened her eyes. " Really? "

Before Ritsu can answer, Masamune walked towards them with a raised eyebrow.

" Daddy, have you seen the cake? Rima wanted to see it. " Masamune asked his husband while carrying their other daughter, Rima Takano, while fixing her peach dress with his free hand.

"I think they delivered it. " Ritsu replied as he looked around.

" Rima, did you know that we're going to see an animated musical of Princess Cupcake!" Risa informed her twin excitedly.

A giggle escaped from Rima's lips and she high fived her twin.

" Oi, you two, don't get so excited. If you girls make a mess of your dresses before the show,! we'll never show you the musical video." Masamune half teased, half scolded his daughters.

Both of them pouted cutely.

Ritsu smiled as he put Risa down, Masamune did the same to Rima.

" I'll go and make them seat on their chairs." The dark haired man replied as he took his daughters' hand in his.

" Alright, I'll look to see if the cake is delivered already. " Ritsu replied as both men parted ways.

He walked around, and when he saw the bakers who made the cake in their parking lot, he went towards them and instructed them where to put the cake.

He was about to go back to the garden when he spied a red car outside.

True to his words, the car opened and it revealed his former fiancée.

" You came. " He said as he ran towards her.

An smiled as she handed him two colourful paperbags.

" I'm afraid I can't stay. But I saw you in the gardens and I'm glad to see you happy and well. "

Ritsu blinked. " Won't you come inside? The party is about to start. "

An shook her head. " This is a special day for your family, I don't want to ruin it."

" You won't, Masamune would like to meet you, actually…"

She smiled as she cupped his cheek. " I'm a lover too, Ricchan, even if he does want to see me, I'm sure that it'll be uncomfortable and awkward. And it's your kids' birthday I don't want to destroy it with my presence. You're daughters are really cute, by the way. "

Ritsu smiled. " Are you sure you won't go and join us? "

" Yes, I still have tons of interview to go too. I don't know if I can have more free time after this, so I'm here to say goodbye too…" She added as her hand descended from his cheek, to his neck, to his chest the to his arm down to his hand. " I'll really miss _someone like you…_ "

Ritsu took her hand and kissed it. " I'll really miss _someone like you as well…_ " He said as he released her. " Till we meet again… An."

She let out a small smile and stole a chaste kiss on the lips of his former lover.

" Till we meet again. _I'm also glad to see someone like you…_ " Ritsu said as he smiled. " Goodbye... An..."

" Goodbye... Ritsu..."

* * *

Masamune watched as his husband and his former lover gave their last goodbyes.

It irritated him that the woman had to steal a kiss from _his_ husband, but he can let it go, coz it'll be the last time that his husband and that woman will be close acquaintances, probably the last time that they will see each other. He had the same goodbye relationship with his friend Yokozawa, and although he didn't go away, the times that they see each other are very scarce. Seeing that he was also a busy, family man.

When he saw his husband come back to the garden, he immediately grabbed him and held him close. And without further ado, kissed him on the lips.

Ritsu responded to his husband readily. As he did, he put his arms around Masamune's neck and held him close, both of them savoring the kiss.

When they released each other, the brunette grinned. " You got jealous again, didn't you?"

Masamune snickered as his hand went to grope the butt of his partner. " Mmm… you could say that, but I can't get mad because I know it'll be the last time you'll see each other, and you chose me, so I'm cutting you some slack."

Ritsu laughed as he leaned on his husband's chest and watched as their kids, together with the other kids ran towards the centre of the garden, grabbed their seats and waited for the Princess Cupcake musical.

" It'll be messy later on, especially after the piñata galore." Masamune chuckled as he held his husband close.

" They're only kids for a short time, let them be. " Ritsu lightly scolded his husband. "Don't worry, I'll help you clean up the garden afterwards. "

The dark haired man raised a brow. " You should be, you're my husband afterall. "

Ritsu laughed as he leaned in closer to his husband. " Aren't you glad you have _someone like me as your husband?_ " He said as he held his hand in his.

Masamune smiled gently at him as he clasped their hands together tightly, not wanting to let go.

" I know, I'm happy and glad to _have someone like you_ in my life…forever and ever…"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Just some bittersweet fanfic from a hopeless romantic daydreaming girl!


End file.
